


Tatuaż

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Embarrassment, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Sheith Month 2019, Tattoos
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Keith upija się, żeby zapomnieć o złamanym sercu. Ma to swoje konsekwencje.





	Tatuaż

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 27: tattoos.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Keith obrócił się i popatrzył na kosmitę, który usiadł obok niego na stołku barowym i postawił przed sobą swój kufel piwa. Miał dwie pary długich rąk, zielonkawą skórę i długie granatowe włosy spięte w wysoki kucyk. Przypominał piratów z Unilu, z którymi zawsze tak chętnie targował się Coran.

Przyzwyczaił się do spotykania obcych na Ziemi. Po zakończeniu wojny było ich tutaj całkiem sporo. Przyjeżdżali, żeby współpracować w ramach Koalicji, a część osiedlała się na stałe.

Normalnie Keith zapewniłby, że wszystko jest okej, i spojrzałby na kosmitę tak, żeby dotarło do niego, że ma zostawić go w spokoju. Ale dzisiaj spędził w tym barze już trochę czasu i wypił o kilka szotów za dużo.

— Facet, którego kocham, znalazł sobie kogoś innego — wymamrotał niewyraźnie i oparł głowę na wspartej o blat ręce, bo nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Wciąż miał przed oczami wniebowzięty uśmiech Curtisa, gdy Keith zastał ich w hangarze.

— Nie mogę się doczekać — powiedział wtedy mężczyzna, patrząc na Shiro.

— No to jesteśmy umówieni. Cieszę się. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz zadowolony — odpowiedział Shiro z uśmiechem.

Keith wycofał się, nie zdradzając swojej obecności. Poszedł do swojego pokoju, a wieczorem przyjechał tutaj. Od kilku godzin nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym.

Kosmita popatrzył na niego ze smutnym zrozumieniem.

— A on wie, co do niego czujesz? — zapytał.

Keith uśmiechnął się gorzko i pokręcił głową.

— Kiedyś mu powiedziałem, ale… To skomplikowane, on tego nie pamięta i ja też chyba źle się wyraziłem — odparł. — Planowałem spróbować znowu, ale bałem się i to odwlekałem, a teraz jest już za późno. Nie mam prawa niszczyć jego szczęścia.

— Przykro mi.

Przez chwilę milczeli. W barze grała powolna muzyka, przy stolikach siedzieli ludzie, głośno rozmawiając.

Keith wiedział, że będzie wypominał sobie ten dzień do końca życia. Spóźnił się, ale czy gdyby zebrał się na odwagę wcześniej, miałby jakieś szanse?

Nie, Shiro nie związałby się z nikim innym, gdyby cokolwiek czuł do Keitha. Nie był taki. Pewnie nawet się nie domyślał, że jego przyjaciel był w nim zakochany. Nie dało się już nic z tym zrobić.

— Nie jestem specem od Ziemi, ale świat jest pełen ciekawych osób — stwierdził kosmita. — Znajdziesz kogoś innego, z kim będziesz szczęśliwy.

 _Nie rozumiesz_ — pomyślał Keith. Shiro nie był kimś, kogo można było tak po prostu zastąpić. Dawno zrozumiał, że to nie było jakieś przelotne zauroczenie. Keith naprawdę go kochał i wątpił, że kiedykolwiek przestanie. Przez lata myślał, że nie ma szans, ale mógł żywić nadzieję. Teraz nie miał już nawet tego.

Kim w ogóle był ten Curtis? Keith ani razu nie widział, żeby rozmawiał z Shiro poza Atlasem. Ale trzeba było przyznać, że był wysoki, uprzejmy i zawsze dokładnie wykonywał wszystkie rozkazy. Może taki właśnie był typ Shiro, a Keith od początku tkwił na straconej pozycji?

Poprosił barmana o kolejnego szota i wypił go duszkiem.

— A ty co robisz na Ziemi? — zapytał, żeby chociaż na chwilę oderwać się od swojego żalu.

— Przyjechałem tu, żeby zobaczyć i trochę się rozejrzeć, ale zostałem na stałe. Tak jakoś wyszło, że założyłem salon tatuażu.

Keith zdziwił się.

— Serio?

Kosmita wypił ostatni łyk piwa.

— Wcześniej prowadziłem taki w centrum handlowym Varkona, ale zostało zamknięte. Wszyscy się wynieśli, więc ja też musiałem przenieść biznes. Ludzie dobrze płacą, no i łatwiej wbijać igłę w waszą cienką skórę niż w Galran. — Wzruszył wszystkimi czterema ramionami naraz. Spojrzał na Keitha z błyskiem w oku. — Chcesz zobaczyć? To niedaleko stąd, a tu jest trochę duszno.

Chłopak rozejrzał się po barze. W sumie czemu nie? W końcu przyszedł tu po to, żeby chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć. Spacer mu nie zaszkodzi, o ile nie przewróci się na prostej drodze.

— Dobra.

* * *

Następny poranek przeleżał w swoim łóżku z potężnym kacem. Kosmo przyniósł mu tabletki przeciwbólowe i butelkę wody z szafki, bo Keith sam nie miał siły wstać. Zdrzemnął się i dopiero po południu poczuł się na tyle dobrze, żeby ubrać się i wyjść.

Niewiele pamiętał z poprzedniego wieczoru. Wiedział, że rozmawiał z jakimś kosmitą, ale nie umiał sobie dokładnie przypomnieć jego twarzy. Galranie z natury nie mieli mocnej głowy, a już na pewno nie byli odporni na ziemskie alkohole. Pół-Galranie nie byli wcale lepsi i niewykluczone, że tego alkoholu było jednak za dużo.

Nie wiedział, jak znalazł się we własnym łóżku, za to nadal doskonale pamiętał scenę, którą widział wczoraj w hangarze.

Nie chciał wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń, więc ściemnił zmartwionemu Hunkowi, że rano złapała go okropna migrena (co właściwie nie było tak całkiem kłamstwem), a potem zaczął zajmować się swoimi codziennymi sprawami.

Słońce zbliżało się ku zachodowi, gdy mył swój ścigacz na tyłach terenu Garnizonu. Było ciepło, więc zdjął bluzę od munduru i został w samej czarnej podkoszulce. Włosy związał w kucyk.

Pochylił się nad wiadrem, żeby wyżąć gąbkę, kiedy usłyszał za sobą czyjeś kroki.

— Keith — powiedział Shiro. — Szukałem cię.

Keith spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

 _Nie jest ci nic winny. Nadal możecie być przyjaciółmi. Na razie nic nie musi się zmieniać_ — przypomniał sobie w myślach.

— Cześć, Shiro — odparł, starając się brzmieć naturalnie.

Wyciągnął się, żeby umyć ster ścigacza.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, więc wrzucił gąbkę do wiadra i odwrócił się do Shiro.

— Dlaczego mnie szukałeś? — zapytał.

Shiro jednak nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozchylonymi ustami. Milczał, wyglądał na zdziwionego.

Keith w konsternacji popatrzył na siebie. Może i był mokry od wody i potu, ale bez przesady, widywali się już w gorszym stanie. Miał coś na twarzy?

Wytarł wierzchem dłoni usta, ale były czyste.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał.

Shiro nadal nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Keith kompletnie nie rozumiał, co spowodowało taką reakcję, ale nie zdążył zadać kolejnych pytań, bo wtedy usłyszeli wołanie.

— Hej, chłopaki!

W ich stronę szybkim krokiem szedł Lance.

— Cześć — powiedział Keith.

Tym razem wyjątkowo zjawił się w odpowiednim momencie, przerywając tę dziwną, niezręczną chwilę.

— Cześć, Lance — powiedział Shiro.

Chłopak zbliżył się do nich i stanął przy przodzie ścigacza.

— Słuchajcie… — Zaczął, ale wtedy spojrzał na Keitha i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — O, no wreszcie! Wiedziałem, że w końcu się ze sobą zejdziecie. Gratuluję, warto było czekać na to tyle lat!

Keith nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Najpierw Shiro, teraz Lance. Dlaczego wszyscy dzisiaj się tak zachowywali? Wkręcali go?

— Co? — zdołał tylko zapytać.

— Nie musicie udawać, przecież widzę, o co chodzi. Ale jeśli na razie nie chcecie się z tym obnosić, to spoko, umiem zachować pełną dyskrecję. — Gestem zasunął sobie usta. — Czy Shiro ma taki sam?

Keith popatrzył na Shiro, który stał nieruchomo. O ile to możliwe, wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zmieszany i nadal milczał.

Co Shiro miał mieć takiego samego?

Potrząsnął głową. To wszystko było jak pijacki sen, z którego najwidoczniej jeszcze się nie obudził.

— Lance, o czym ty mówisz? My wcale nie… — zaczął, a potem skrzywił się, bo po prostu nie wiedział, jak to wytłumaczyć. — Nie jesteśmy razem.

Wtedy Lance zmarszczył brwi. Uśmiech powoli zszedł mu z twarzy. Spojrzał na osłupiałego Shiro, a potem na zezłoszczonego Keitha i w jego oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie.

— O quiznak — szepnął.

Chwycił Keitha za nadgarstek i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę budynku Garnizonu.

— Chodź — powiedział.

— Gdzie?!

Lance nie odpowiedział, tylko mocniej zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku.

Keith posłał przepraszające spojrzenie Shiro i poszedł z Lance’em. Był tak zagubiony, że na tym etapie nie robiło mu to już większej różnicy. Może tam, gdzie ciągnął go McClain, ktoś wreszcie wyjaśni mu, co się dzieje.

Weszli do głównego budynku i przeszli kawałek korytarzem. Lance otworzył drzwi i wepchnął go do toalety.

Byli tam sami. Wzdłuż ściany ciągnął się rząd umywalek, nad którymi wisiało długie prostokątne lustro. Dalsze drzwi prowadziły do pomieszczenia z kabinami.

— Spójrz na swoje plecy — powiedział Lance.

Keith ustawił się tak, żeby móc to zrobić. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na prawej łopatce.

Poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

— Ja pierdolę — wyrwało mu się.

W przestrachu popatrzył na Lance’a.

— Shiro to widział? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— No pewnie, trudno byłoby tego nie zauważyć — powiedział Lance. — Bardziej dziwi mnie to, jak to się stało, że ty tego nie widziałeś.

Keith jeszcze raz zerknął w lustro, żeby upewnić się, że nie miał halucynacji.

Na jego łopatce był tatuaż i to nie byle jaki – czerwone serduszko otoczone kwiatkami, przez które przechodziła biała, ukośna wstążka z napisem _TAKASHI_. Skóra w tym miejscu była opuchnięta i zaczerwieniona, a rysunek krzywy i niedokładnie pokolorowany, ale w tej chwili to były absolutnie drugorzędne kwestie.

Keith oparł się o ścianę i osunął na ziemię. Objął kolana rękoma.

— Byłem pijany, spotkałem w barze kosmitę z Unilu. On chyba też nie był całkiem trzeźwy — wymamrotał. — Prawie nic z tego nie pamiętam.

Lance popatrzył się na niego zaskoczony.

— I nie zauważyłeś tego? Nic cię rano nie bolało?

Keith posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie.

— Wszystko mnie rano bolało — burknął. — Czułem coś na plecach, ale myślałem, że to jakieś otarcie albo któraś blizna się odzywa.

— No wiesz, ja się nie znam na tatuażach, ale mój brat ma kilka i tatuator chyba powinien ci to jakoś zabezpieczyć. — Lance przechylił głowę. — Mam nadzieję, że nie wdało ci się żadne zakażenie. Może idź do lekarza albo chociaż wejdź do kapsuły na kilka godzin? A na pewno kup jakąś maść, to trzeba smarować.

— Lepiej przynieś mi mój sztylet. Muszę to sobie wyciąć albo od razu wbić go sobie w brzuch — jęknął Keith i utkwił wzrok w mokrych kafelkach pod umywalkami. — Już nigdy nie spojrzę mu w oczy.

Lance bez słowa kucnął obok niego.

— Ten tatuaż nie jest aż taki zły — spróbował go pocieszyć.

Keith popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.

— No dobra, trochę jest, ale Shiro to zrozumie. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Wiesz, to Shiro. On zawsze nas wszystkich słuchał, gdy mieliśmy jakieś problemy. Może to dobra okazja, żebyście wreszcie pogadali? Wszyscy widzą, że się lubicie. — Szturchnął go w ramię. — Gdybyś potrzebował rady od eksperta, to wal śmiało.

Keith zacisnął mocniej ręce na kolanach.

— Shiro kogoś ma — wyznał wreszcie.

Lance uniósł brwi.

— Nic o tym nie słyszałem. Kogo?

— Curtisa. Widziałem ich wczoraj w hangarze. Umawiali się ze sobą. Dlatego się tak spiłem.

— No nie wiem — stwierdził sceptycznie Lance. — Nigdy ich razem nie widziałem, a akurat ja coś bym o tym słyszał. Jesteś stuprocentowo pewny? Mogłeś coś źle zrozumieć.

Keith chciał już warknąć, że _tak, jest absolutnie pewny_ , ale właściwie nie był. Scena, której był świadkiem, nie była znowu aż tak jednoznaczna. Nie całowali się ani nic.

Nie odpowiedział.

— Wiem, jak to jest, gdy ktoś ci się tak bardzo, bardzo podoba, i widzisz tę osobę z kimś innym, ale może to nie jest ten przypadek? Porozmawiaj z nim. To najlepsze, co możesz zrobić — doradził Lance. — Shiro widział twój tatuaż, więc nie ma sensu już tego ukrywać, bo wtedy będzie jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Powinniście to wreszcie między sobą wyjaśnić. Serio, nie znam innej pary, która byłaby jednocześnie tak dobra i tak zła w komunikacji.

Keith spojrzał na niego. Trzeba było oddać McClainowi, że czasami naprawdę potrafił rozsądnie podejść do sprawy i wykazać się dojrzałością.

— Masz rację — powiedział Keith. — Dzięki.

— Nie ma sprawy. Ty też mi kiedyś pomogłeś, gdy było trzeba. Idź do niego. Lepiej teraz, niż żebyście się unikali przez następny rok.

Westchnął i wstał. To może być najbardziej żenująca rozmowa w jego życiu, ale stało się. Będzie musiał przez nią przebrnąć.

— Keith — zagaił Lance, gdy chłopak już miał wyjść z łazienki.

— Co?

Rzucił mu swoją jeansową kurtkę.

— Masz.

Keith zarzucił ją sobie na ramiona i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Dzięki.

* * *

Znalazł Shiro na tyłach Garnizonu, niedaleko niedomytego ścigacza i porzuconego wiaderka. Siedział zamyślony na ławce, wpatrując się w swoje buty. Po okolicy spacerowali kadeci i pracownicy.

Keith zebrał się w sobie i usiadł obok niego. Shiro rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, widząc kurtkę Lance’a, ale potem znowu wbił wzrok w ziemię.

— Wybacz, Shiro. Byłem pijany, nie wiem, co to był w ogóle za pomysł — powiedział Keith, czerwieniąc się. — Głupio mi, ale nie chcę, żeby to zniszczyło naszą przyjaźń.

— Nie jestem na ciebie zły. Zdziwiłeś mnie, przyznaję, ale no… — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — To jest może trochę dziwne, ale nie mam pretensji. To twoje ciało, możesz sobie tatuować, co chcesz. I to na pewno nie zniszczy naszej przyjaźni. Po prostu cholernie mnie zaskoczyłeś.

Keith pokiwał głową.

— Postaram się, żeby Curtis tego nie widział — powiedział.

Shiro zmarszczył brwi.

— Kto?

— Curtis — mruknął Keith. — Widziałem was wczoraj w hangarze.

— A, on. Zgodziłem się pokazać mu kilka rzeczy w Atlasie, bardzo mu na tym zależało. Ale dlaczego akurat on miałby tego nie… — Urwał, gdy nagle dotarła do niego prawda. Popatrzył na Keitha, otwierając szerzej oczy. — Nie myślisz chyba, że łączy mnie coś z Curtisem.

Keith odwrócił wzrok.

— Właściwie to tak pomyślałem. Tak to wyglądało — przyznał zakłopotany.

— I to dlatego się upiłeś, a potem wytatuowałeś sobie moje imię na łopatce? — spytał z niedowierzaniem Shiro.

Keith przytaknął. W ustach Shiro to brzmiało jeszcze bardziej idiotycznie.

— Keith… Nie jestem z Curtisem — westchnął Shiro. — Nigdy nawet o tym nie myślałem. Tak szczerze mówiąc, to od dawna chciałem się z tobą umówić, ale bałem się, że ty tego nie chcesz i właśnie to popsuje naszą przyjaźń. Jak rozumiem, to małe dzieło kosmicznej sztuki tatuażu nie jest jakimś żartem, tylko pewną deklaracją?

Keith przez chwilę milczał.

— To zdecydowanie nie jest żart. Chociaż widziałem, jak wygląda, więc nie martw się, usunę ten głupi tatuaż — obiecał. — Albo go czymś zakryję.

— Albo ja zrobię sobie taki sam, tylko z twoim imieniem — podsunął Shiro. — Mamy już pasujące blizny, możemy mieć też tatuaże.

Keith zaśmiał się cicho.

— Lepiej nie. Jeszcze zaczniesz żałować, a potem albo usuniesz, albo będziesz do końca życia skazany na umawianie się z samymi Keithami.

Shiro popatrzył na niego przeciągle. Wyraz jego twarzy promieniował radością. Położył dłoń na dłoni Keitha i splótł razem ich palce.

— Jeden mi w zupełności wystarczy. W dodatku jak nam nie wyjdzie, to nie dlatego, że nie próbowaliśmy. A tak na pocieszenie, to sądzę, że i tak ryzykuję mniej niż ty, bo Takashich w zasięgu jest znacznie mniej niż Keithów.


End file.
